Rescue Me
by MarleyMars
Summary: All she ever wanted was for someone to be there. For once in her life she just wanted someone to rescue her. [Changing summary after a while. Comment, please not sure if i'll keep this story.]
1. Before

[Disclaimer: I do not own any of the walking dead characters, AMC does. I do however own Sherri and any other characters I create.]

Happy Reading!

"Leave me alone." She whispered, trying to pick up her pace beside the beat up pickup. She kept her head down as she walked; it wasn't like she didn't know who it was. There were two of them always together.

He chuckled obnoxiously. She rolled her eyes at the nickname he had given her. She only shook her head and continued walking. "Come on new girl." He pleaded in a tone only an asshole could use. That was the last straw, she halted her stride and lifted her head. Her temped was flaring. All day at school that's what she had been called.

"My names not new girl." She stated. This time her voice was strong, the raising of her voice meant her accent was coming out. She heard him chuckle once again and that boiled her blood. He stopped the truck stepping out with a Cheshire smile. The younger one soon followed with what looked to be a scowl on his face.

"Well then what is it ni-"He never got a chance to speak. Before he could finish his sentence she unleashed a right hook that made his teeth click and her hand hurt. As he fell, the younger one rushed to his aid, pushing past her and seeing to his brother.

"Merle?"He asked, as he shook his brother. Merle. The name only a mother could pick. Walking over to them she looked down on him. "My names Sherri, you stupid asshole." She hissed. Walking away she forgot her books and stomped home, leaving the two boys to themselves. As Sherri stomped away the younger one couldn't help but smirk. "Merle, you just got your as kicked by a girl." He snickered.

"Shut the hell up, Daryl." Merle spat, pushing at his brother. He walked away from Merle, gathering her books in the process. He marveled over the books. Pre-Calculus, French, British literature. "Damn, that bitch must be smart." Merle hissed, putting the truck in gear and speeding off.

As soon as Sherri got home she realized she'd forgotten her books in her rage. She flopped down on the bed and put her feet up. She sighed at her stupidity. It was late in the evening, she was sure plenty of cars had shredded her books by now. That was when she heard the doorbell.

"Somebody go get the damn door!" She heard. She sighed and rolled off the bed. She stalked passed the living room and opened the door. She snatched the screen door opened and there stood Merle's younger brother, holding her books. Her heart jumped.

"You dropped these, when you knocked my brother on his ass." He smirked, handing them to her. She only smiled and opened the door. Stepping onto the porch she noticed Merle was sitting in the truck. "He's awful pissed at ya." He added.

"Think he'll accept an apology?" I asked lightly.

"Yeah, if you flash him a tit or somethin'" He grumbled. Sherri shrugged her shoulders and stepped off the porch and headed to the truck. As she neared Merle she saw him tense up. He ignored her presence.

"Merle, I know I don't know you well, but I'm sorry, I shouldn't've hit you. If I could repay you that'd be nice."Sherri spoke. He only chuckled.

"Hit? You damn near knocked my damn tooth out."He beamed. She frowned.

"You're not mad?"She asked.

"Shit yeah, I am. But once I saw that nice little backside you got, switching away all pissed off. I just enjoyed the view." He smirked. Sherri rolled her eyes at him and unconsciously looked at the door. Taking note of her father's grisly frame in the door way. She knew he had watched them the entire time.

"Well, I-uh, I gotta go. I'll see ya'll around?" Sherri asked

"You can bet that fine ass on it, huh Daryl?" Merle snickered. His name was Daryl. He only nodded, keeping his attention on the door way the entire time.

"You better go." Daryl frowned. He was right. My father was going to beat me black and blue for talking to them.

"Thanks for getting' my books, Daryl." He only nodded and with that Sherri waved them off. Merle sped off and Sherri headed towards the house. She could tell by the look on her father's face that he wasn't happy.

"You got boys houndin' ya already?" My father slurred. She only shook her head at him and showed him the books.

"They brought my books back to me." Sherri explained. That was the first hit. It was hard and it hurt like hell. Her lip seared with pain, as she licked her lip. He took a swig from his bottle and eyed her. She wondered if this time he would jam her against the wall and feel her body, like he always did.

Disgusting.

"I don't know how many times, I have to tell you. We can't afford to move again, because of another fuck-up. Now take your ass to bed, now."He commanded.

"Yes, sir." She stated, as she started for her room. He reached for her arm slightly, and shook his head.,

"In my room. I'll be up shortly." He smirked. Her stomach churned, and she shuddered lightly. She only nodded and went upstairs. As she entered his bed room she lay on the bed and waited. The pillows still smelled like her mother that was enough to make the tears come. When the door creaked open she immediately knew what was to come.


	2. Now

Quiet. That's all it ever was now. From the outskirts of town it seemed peaceful. It'd be if there weren't people waiting to eat your flesh off at any second. It was the worse. I've been walking so long it doesn't even bother me anymore. It seemed like this was the way of life now.

Hearing a noise, I stopped. The sound of shuffling boots caught my ear. I knew in my little town there weren't going to be that many of those _things_ out there. Turning around I saw a little girl. Shell shock is what I thought about when I saw his blood smeared face. I looked around, making sure there weren't any more. Lifting my gun I raised it at the child.

"You bit?" I whispered.

Nothing.

My heart seemed to spring to life, and began beating. Did I really have what it took to shoot this child? Pulling the hammer back I spoke again. "Are you bit?" I spoke, lowly and clearly. Dear God, please don't let this child be bit. _Please._ She shook her head, and I sighed. Her lip quivered slowly, as she looked at me. I lowered my gun and she raised her's.

"Are you bit?"She asked, her voice broken. The sun seemed to be the hottest as I stared at this girl.

"No." I breathed. Looking around once more I noticed a few stragglers stirring about. It was time to go. Looking at the girl, I spoke calmly. "We need to go." I said grabbing her hand, and leading her behind me. As I led her back to my homestead, I could hear tiny whimpers coming from her body. Slipping into the alleyway I unlocked the door and led her into the building.

"Where are we?" She breathed.

"Dollar General. I used to work here, before." I answered. I turned on the later, and she jumped. I offered a weak smile.

"They'll know were in here." She whispered, the look on her face let me know she was terrified. I'm sure everybody was, well everybody that was left. People like me just had a better way at showing it.

"No, I took care of that." If only she could see the bodies that littered outside the door. It took me a week to clear out the store. I built up a border outside and on the inside to make sure they couldn't get in. Ironically there was a sporting goods store next door. Broke in and took every gun available every round of ammunition and all the hiking gear. I also took clothes and other things. "Come on." I said, walking towards the back.

Opening the door, I pulled her and stopped her. "Give me your gun." I stated. She hesitated for a moment and handed over the gun.

"Are you going to kill me?" She asked lowly.

"No, I'm not. I'm going to ask you one more time if you've been bit." This time my voice was sterner. She only nodded and began to pull off her clothes. Her eagerness at getting undressed worried me. But if there was a stranger with a gun asking if you'd been bit I guess you'd undress just as fast. She stood in a training bra and dingy under wear. She spun around a few times and stared at me.

"You're turn." She smiled smugly. I lifted an eye brow at her and stripped out of my clothes leaving me in a red bra and not so matching underwear. I mimicked her and stood before her. "Now what?" She asked.

"Were gonna shower, get new clothes and eat something before the morning." I told her.

"What's gonna happen in the morning?" She asked

"Were leaving." It was the truth. Those things were increasing every day; soon this little town would be full of them. We had to head to the woods, somewhere that we could find shelter. Maybe up the hills by a lake or something.

"We should go to Atlanta." She breathed as the water hit her. I stepped in behind her and allowed the water to wash me. It felt so nice all I could do was close my eyes. That's when I felt it. Her hands were wrapped around my middle so tight I almost couldn't breathe. Her sobbing racked her little body. My breathing was shaky as I held the small child. I raked my fingers through her hair, watching the blood swirl down the drain.

After the shower I found some clothes, which consisted of Real Tree camouflage. After we were dressed, I made her a bed. "What's your name?" She asked quietly.

"Sherri. But you can call me Cherry." I smiled. She smiled at me, showing me a set of pearly white teeth. She sat there momentarily looking at me, as she attempted to brush her hair. Standing up , I took a seat behind her and began to braid her mane. It was big and bright just like a lion's mane.

"What's your name?" I asked quietly, dragging the brush through her tresses.

"Which one?" She asked lowly. I frowned at her slightly.

"Well normally people only got one name." I chuckled.

"My names, Skylar. But he used to call me Bitch all the time." I nodded at her. My father wasn't that great of a figure. I only wished for a Dad that actually cared. She turned and looked at me. "Ain't you gonna tell me to watch my mouth?" She asked, lifting her eye brow. I shook my head at her.

"I ain't your Mama." I retorted,

"I don't have a mama." She whispered. A sliver of a tear made its way down her face, and I wiped it away harshly. I turned her around and made her look at me.

"Skylar, I ain't ever had a mama. But it don't matter because you got me, and I ain't gonna let anything happen to you." I assured her; she only nodded her head and smiled. As she smiled images of her face splattered in blood flood to my mind. Whose blood was that? I was certain this girl was definitely not to be underestimated. I wanted to ask her who, but I knew that would be trouble. I was saving that question for a rainy day.

"I'm sleepy." she grumbled, as she laid her hand on my chest.

"Go to sleep." I whispered.

"I don't know how anymore."She cried. I only sighed and wrapped my arms around her. I rocked her slowly and played with her. For a moment, I wondered how I would feel if she was actually my child. A pang of hurt attacked my chest, as I laid us down. She nuzzled into my side and soon I could hear her snoring. I only wished it was that easy to fall asleep.

[Tell me what you think!]

Thanks for Reading!


End file.
